Blastaar (Earth-98)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-98 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Karl Kesel; Stuart Immonen | First = Fantastic Four Annual #1998 | Last = Fantastic Four Annual #1998 | Death = | HistoryText = Preface Unlike Earth-616, Earth-98 does not operate on a Sliding Timescale and as such the passage of time and the details of events have progressed much slower. In this reality the Modern Age of Heroes (which is identified as the birth of the Fantastic Four occurred in the year 1961. Whereas the Earth-616 universe currentlyAs of the year 2016 measures the Modern Age as being in existence for about fourteen years. When this reality was visited by the Thing of Earth-616, the modern age of his reality had existed for ten years, while the modern age of Earth-98 had existed for 37 years at that time. It should also be noted that while "year ten" on of the modern age of Earth-616 will always be moving forward in time, the year that Ben Grimm-616 visited this reality will always be the calendar year 1998. Events on this world appear to be more or less analogous to Earth-616, despite the differences, but the timeframe moves much slower. Over the Years Blastaar has been a long time foe of the Fantastic Four ever since he first encountered them in the year 1967. Presumably the history of Blastaar mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart only at a much slower rate of time. 1998 By the year 1998 the Frightful Four included the Wizard, Blastaar, Quicksand, and the Hooded Haunt. Blastaar was only interested in being a member of the Frightful Four because the Wizard promised to help Blastaar return to the Negative Zone. In an attempt to gain access to the Fantastic Four's headquarters, the Wizard posed as a teenager named Ozzie and romanced Spike, daughter of the FF's Crystal. Due to Spike's rebellious nature she easily fell for "Ozzie" and was tricked into allowing him access. His attempts at infiltrating the Four Freedoms Plaza coincided with the appearance of the Thing of Earth-616 who exposed the Wizard's plot. The Wizard summoned the rest of the Frightful Four and a battle broke out between the villains and their foes the Fantastic Four. Ultimately the Fantastic Four's Zero Man used his powers to open a portal to the Negative Zone. Since Blastaar was seeking to return to his home dimension he allowed himself and his fellow teammates be sucked into the Negative Zone portal, ending the battle. The subsequent fate of the Frightful Four is unknown. | Powers = Seemingly those of Blastaar of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Baluurian Royal Family Category:Baluurians Category:Negative Zoner